Memory of a Wanderer
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: A memory of Kenshin's where he reflects what kind of person he is...


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the show is not my own but the creation of this little memory and the extra little characters are mine.

_A wanderer. . .that's what they call me.  I suppose it's better than Battousai the Manslayer, if they knew who I was, that is what they would call me.  No. . .I much prefer Wanderer.  Errantly I'll journey as a lone swordsman.  Alone. . .it's better that way.  No one gets hurt.  I would be thinking falsely if I said I did not desire friends.  I see the villagers laughing together and wish I could laugh as well.  Oh but to laugh purely. . .but after what I have done I have no right to laugh anymore_. 

            Kenshin raised his head from his thoughts as he heard the distant sound of a commotion.  It was carried by the wind to his ear causing his hair to sway.   Shifting his sword off his shoulder brushed a few stray strands out of his eyes and stood.

            "Perhaps it is time I wandered over to that noise. . ."

            A male youth just ascending into adulthood held his arms out protectively beckoning his sister to get behind him.

            "Your claim is based on nothing!  Our family paid off our debt, we owe you nothing!"

            A burly man folded his arms as three other men of his stature flanked him.  

            "I think not young Gushiken," he said with a sneer.  "You are fortunate that your parents paid off their debts before they died. . .but you still have to pay off yours."

            The youth clenched his fists at his side, "no Utemaro!"

            Utemaro backhanded the youth, "you insolent fool!"

            "Isamu!" the young girl cried rushing over to her brother's side.

            "I'm all right Rie," he said wiping blood from his lip.  He painfully stood and faced them, "you will leave us alone!"

            Utemaro chuckled, "Yachi, Gesshin. . .teach the boy to respect his elders.  Ogai, bring the girl to me."

            Yachi and Gesshin snickered as they advanced toward Isamu.  Rie's eyes widened in horror as Ogai licked his lips walking toward her.  Isamu lunged at the two men but they held onto him firmly.  

            "Rie!" Isamu yelled as Ogai grabbed her.

            Rie struggled as her brother did, kicking at the man even though it was a vain effort.  Tears burned in her eyes as she helplessly watched Isamu being beaten.

            Utemaro laughed at the scene.

            Rie turned to Utemaro, "you coward!"

            Utemaro's eyes narrowed, "you need to be taught some respect as well."

            Ogai dragged her over to him and Utemaro raised his hand to strike her.  A strong hand clasped onto his arm stopping his future strike.  The four men paused, blinking in surprise at the man that had interrupted their fun.

            Kenshin looked to Utemaro, "it would be wise for you to leave these young ones alone."

            Utemaro tried wrenching his arm away but the man holding it had a firm grip.  "You dare interrupt us?!"

            Kenshin let got of his arm with ease, "that I do."

            Utemaro smirked, "men, punish him for interrupting that which he had no business interrupting."

            "I warned you that I did," Kenshin said quietly as he stood stoically making no move for his sword.

            Yachi and Gesshin regarded the man with amusement before they charged at him with their fists.  The swift rustle of grass met them as they charged to an empty plot of land.

            Yachi grunted in confusion while Gesshin growled, "where did he go?"

            "Up here."

            Before they could react the hilt of a sword connected with the back of their skulls.  Kenshin landed lightly as they fell heavily.  Ogai tossed Rie to the ground and drew a dagger charging.  Kenshin sidestepped the dagger catching Ogai's arm.  Sweeping his foot he knocked Ogai to the ground, bending his wrist at an awkward angle.  Ogai cried out in pain dropping the dagger and fell heavily to the ground clutching his wrist.  

            Utemaro drew a sword at his side.  Rie ran to her brother's side and yelled to the man, "Look out!"

            Kenshin turned his head quickly and his eyes glinted like his sword.  Parrying the sword he crouched down quickly and brought the hilt of his sword underneath Utemaro's chin.  The hilt connected with a crack and Utemaro fell to the ground.  Rie watched wide-eyed as she cradled her brother's head in her arms.  Nearby villagers ran to them hearing the commotion and looked on in awe at the prone bodies on the ground.

            Kenshin smoothly sheathed his sword, "these men were attacking children.  Alert the authorities to take them away and see that this boy sees a doctor."  He tossed a small pouch of currency at the children's feet to cover the expenses and turned to leave.

            The villagers blinked in shock and did as he said.  Soldiers bearing swords rounded up the men while a doctor tended to Isamu.  Rie watched her brother get carried to the doctor's home then paused looking in the direction the man who helped them went.

            Kenshin was walking down an empty trail away from the village.  He paused suddenly hearing the sound of running feet.

            "Wait!" a young female voice cried out.

            Kenshin turned around fully to face the young girl he had helped to save.

            Taking a breath, "I just wanted to thank you.  I don't know how my brother and I can ever repay you."

            "You need not do anything.  Just live a good life from day to day," he said turning to leave.

            Rie gently took hold of his arm and presented a flower to him, "thank you."

            Kenshin blinked looking to the flower for a long moment.

            "Take it," Rie said taking his hand and placing the flower in it.  "Whenever you see flowers thinks of Rie and Isamu."

            Kenshin looked at the flower and nodded to Rie.  Her face burst into a smile and she waved, "goodbye kind wanderer."  She ran lightly back to the village and it seemed almost as if she was skipping.

            Kenshin held the flower in his hand.  He brought his other hand up to touch its petals lightly.  A wind caused his hair to sway and he slowly loosened his fingers.  The flower flew out of his hand floating on the breeze with petals from nearby trees.

            _A kind wanderer. . .so that's what she calls me.  I suppose it's better than a regular wanderer.  If she only knew what I had done, maybe then she wouldn't call me kind.  The slow and steady steps of atonement may be a lonesome one, but it is one I will walk.  The flowers. . .indeed I will remember.  May they live their lives better than I have.  Kenshin Himora. . .the kind wanderer, it will take many more years for people to call me that instead of Battousai the Manslayer.  But those are years that I am willing to wander._

Author's Note: Well this is officially my first anime fanfic.  If I spelled anything wrong or misinterpreted something I'm sorry.  I've taken a liking to anime and the show 'Rurouni Kenshin' and this is my take on the thoughts of Kenshin and a little snippet of his memory.  Please review, thanks!


End file.
